Ashley Goldman
Ashley Nicole Goldman (born October 25, 1996) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Three Lions Wrestling, where she competes under her real name Ashley Goldman. Early Life Born and raised in Windermere, FL, Goldman is of American, British, and Kittitian descent and is the daughter of the British-American businessman Marcus Goldman I and the Kittitian-American lawyer Jennifer Harvey-Goldman. The youngest of three Ashley was spoilt from a young age, raised by successful and loving parents she never had to struggle for anything. However, this did not stop Ashley from working extremely hard for everything she earned. Like both her siblings before her she graduated valedictorian of her high school class, she was a four-sport varsity athlete (Soccer, Track, Competitive Cheerleading, and Basketball). She was President of the Student Council, National Honors Society, National Art, Science, English, and Math Honors Societies. Soccer Career Florida Rush Soccer Club (2005-2008) Ashley began her soccer career at the age of 9 at the Florida Rush Soccer Developmental Club on their U10 team. She played Forward for their U10, U11, and U12 competitive teams before being moved to Attacking-Mid for their U13 competitive team. As a member of Rush Ashley would set two club scoring records on both the U11 and U12 teams. Ashley would suffer a minor knee injury cutting her U13 season short and shortly after that, she would change clubs. Florida Kraze Krush Soccer Club (2009-2015) Ashley joined Krush at the age of 13 and would play for them until she began playing at the collegiate level. Ashley would return to playing Forward and there she would truly begin to come into form. Playing for the club's U14-U19 teams Ashley would set 7 club records (4 scoring records and 3 assists records) and led the club to 3 league championships. She would be named co-captain for the first time with their U17 team and led them to a Global Premier Soccer Tournament Championship. As a member of the club, she would qualify for the US National U19 Junior Olympic Developmental Program. Having played in clubs for her entire career she was accustomed to the travel and strict regulations that came with being a member of the U19 National Team. She would complete her final season with the club as captain, lead scorer and also led the team in assists before signing with the University of Florida. University of Florida (2015-2017) Ashley signed with the University of Florida on a Full-Ride Athletic scholarship for their NCAA Division 1 Soccer Team from 2015-2017. Ashley led the Gators in scoring during her first season with the team. After being named a candidate for the Hermann Trophy during her junior year, Ashley became the first UF player to be one of the top three finalists for the award. She was one of four finalists for the Honda Sports Award, given to the best overall candidate in each sport. Ashley finished her collegiate career ranked sixth all-time in goals scored (42) and points (98) for the Gators before transferring to Stetson University to pursue a business management degree and subsequently ending her collegiate career. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Training (2017-2018) After walking away from soccer Ashley would find herself in need of a physical challenge to keep her in shape. While accompanying her brother to one of his wrestling school sessions, she was approached by the Head-Trainer of the Art of Wrestling Academy Daniel Carter about potentially training to become a wrestler herself. She took him up on his offer of a few free classes and quickly discovered her passion for pro-wrestling. A natural athlete, Ashley would take to wrestling very quickly and her background in the arts would also heavily impact her style and character, molding her natural stage presence into absolute self-confidence. Ashley would become very close friends with two other female students at the academy Angelica and Amaya and together they would begin competing under the short-lived stable name of The Queendom. In August of 2017, Ashley would travel to the UK to train under Melisha Erickson before traveling to Japan to train in the Majestic Women's Wrestling Dojo under then-head coach Mariko Morita. The contrast between the technical grounded style of the UK and the striking emphasis of Japanese wrestling enabled Ashley to construct a balanced and well-rounded wrestling style of her own. She also would spend a brief period in Mexico to train in Lucha Libre but due to prior obligations, she had to return to the US only allowing her to study the fundamentals of Lucha Libre. Debut (May 2018) Ashley would make her professional debut on May 16, 2018, at a RWU House Show in a winning effort against Bellatrix Greene. She would go on to compete on the Florida Independent Circuit before branching off and returning to the UK for her first job with an established promotion. Three Lions Wrestling (2018-Present) Ashley was publicly named General Manager of Three Lions Wrestling on July 20th, 2018 on their first TV episode. She opened the show by stating how honored and humbled she was as well as how excited she was to be apart of the Three Lions family. As one of the General Managers Ashley answered to the CEO Neil Windass, she heads the finance, marketing, and talent relation departments, she doesn't have a formal role as a booker, however, her opinions and inputs do often carry weight due to her respected standing in the company. Ashley served as General Manager for Three Lions up until the company's closure, although she herself was not involved in the final decision to close the company she was one of the first to be made aware of the situation.On April 27th, 2019 Three Lions announced their return via their official YouTube channel and as apart of the announcement Ashley was named the first member of the new Three Lions "Lioness" Women's Division. Ashley would make her in-ring debut for Three Lions Wrestling on their first major PPV “Pride is Forever” on September 13th, 2019 taking on M’Kayla Dawkins in a singles match. The match was Ashley’s first in over a month after being sidelined temporarily by Lilith Fox. Ashley has been very open on Twitter about her desire to win the Lioness Championship which is currently vacant with Kenzie Kray having been named the top contender for the championship. True Alpha Athletic Apparel (2018-Present) On November 2nd, 2018 Ashley officially signed a $100,000 endorsement deal with True Alpha Athletic Apparel. Through this endorsement deal, Ashley would now be allowed access to the True Alpha Training Facility and Staff as well as exclusive access to custom apparel designed by True Alpha. The apparel company would later announce their intentions to produce invitationals featuring members of the True Alpha "Pack" as well as other specially invited guest. The first of these invitationals would be hosted on February 11th, 2019 and would feature Kaito Yamazaki vs. Hitomi Kazuya as well as Ashley Goldman vs. Kenzie Kray in the main event. The 1st True Alpha Invitational was broadcasted live on the company's YouTube channel. Training Under NAHMO (2019-Present) In January 2019, Ashley entered a close friendship with Hybrid IV member NAHMO. The two began to train together in February 2019 with Ashley often traveling to the UK to train with NAHMO. As they grew closer as friends this led many to speculate a more intimate relationship between them which for months they both denied. Ashley's training under NAHMO really began to affect her in-ring style following her knee injury as she could no longer move the same way she could before. Now her style was far more grounded, relying more on submissions and holds to keep her opponents at bay. There was also a noticeable change in aggression visible in her in-ring style which she herself has attributed to a boost in confidence from training under NAHMO. She has gone as far as to adopt certain maneuvers from NAHMO to her moveset including the Octopus Stretch which he calls the "Kraken Hold". ICC Wrestling (2019) Ashley made a few appearances at a variety of ICC Wrestling Live Events in February 2019. During her short stint, she had one recorded match which she was afforded the liberty to release on her own YouTube channel where she faced Amaya Bradford. ICC began touring internationally in May 2019 and the first stop on their tour was Toronto, Canada. The ICC management contacted Ashley concerning a possible appearance at their show in Canada which she agreed to thus setting up the match that was originally meant to happen in Perth Championship Wrestling; Ashley Goldman vs Charlie Christian. Seeing as they were close friends and training partners they obviously knew each other extremely well, Ashley was well aware of Charlie's deadly submissions and Charlie was aware of Ashley's outstanding technical ability. The match as expected was very much a back and forth affair, neither woman ever managing to dominate the other, Charlie would impede Ashley with a concentrated attack on her left knee but Ashley through sheer resilience would fight through these attacks to pick up a victory. Ashley did suffer a minor injury during this match as reported by Today In CAW, suffering Microtrauma to her left Meniscus following a Tope Con Hilo and a subsequent front handspring on the outside of the ring. This injury would not require surgery or any prolonged recovery period and Ashley was cleared to compete 4 days later. Ashley Goldman made a brief return to ICC in November 2019 to wrestle at a few of their live shows in New York. Ashley Goldman vs. Sarah Parker was aired on November 27th, 2019 and it featured Ashley taking on a rookie in Sarah Parker. Ashley clearly outclassed the rookie but Sarah managed to get some thrilling offense in. Ashley would eventually lock in the Arm-Trapped Crossface forcing Sarah to tap, modifying the move by pulling on her hair instead of interlocking her hands as normal. Majestic Women's Wrestling (2019-2020) Following her training in the UK under Melisha Erickson, Ashley traveled to Tokyo, Japan to train in the prestigious Majestic Women's Wrestling Dojo under then-head coach Mariko Morita. Morita, who herself was a legend in Japanese Women's Wrestling saw a lot of potential in Ashley and took a very personal interest in her training. Ashley during her first stint as a trainee in the Dojo would never actually make an appearance as an active wrestler on a show for the promotion. Ashley would spend 5 months in Japan training in the Dojo before leaving to truly begin her career in the UK in RWU, accompanied by Morita who continues to operate as her personal trainer and coach. It would be another year before Ashley and Morita would both return to Majestic Women's Wrestling, for the first time for Ashley as an active wrestler and for Morita as the inaugural candidate into the promotion's Hall of Fame. Ashley would have a spell of matches during her stint against the likes of Yasuko Ozawa, Manami Hokuto, and Momo Matsuda. Ashley would once again return to Japan, this time as a guest of Majestic Women’s Wrestling owner Ayumi Ohata rather than an active competitor. However, while in Japan she would be brutally attacked backstage at a live event by Lilith Fox as reported by Today In CAW. Lilith had been the top Gaijin in MWW in Ashley’s absence and was frustrated with the attention that Ashley was receiving during her visit. Following the attack, the two would share a few heated exchanges on Twitter and Ashley would exact some revenge by attacking Lilith before one of her matches at a live event in Osaka, Japan. A match was set up for June 6th at an MWW live event, it was set to be the first time two Gaijin women main-evented a major show in MWW. Majestic Women’s Wrestling 244 was streamed live on YouTube airing this main-event. Ashley would make her return to Japan for Majestic Women's Wrestling in January 2020 as a part of a talent sharing agreement between MWW and Three Lions Wrestling, both of whom are beneficiaries of Super Network TV. Ashley participated in an exhibition match against Mei Kobayashi which was live streamed on the Super Network Channel. Mei who is a prominent name on the Japanese women's independent wrestling circuit, entering her 4th year as an active in ring competitor and a former JJPW Goddess Champion Mei had her sights set on defeating Ashley who she saw as little more than a Gaijin with little respect for the Japanese wrestling culture. Following her victory via submission, Ashley would begin to run down Andy Jaiden but much to everyone's surprise Andy was at the show and would come out to interrupt her. The two would begin to brawl on the stage before being broken apart by officials and security. Premiership Wrestling (2019) Ashley was featured on Premiership Wrestling's first show taking on Annabelle Vanhorne. This was Ashley's second major appearance as an active wrestler in the UK, the first being the inaugural True Alpha Invitational. Both women seemed relatively evenly matched on paper, both were former collegiate athletes, Annabelle having competed in Gymnastics at Penn State University and Ashley having played soccer at the University of Florida. The match was as expected fast-paced and hard-hitting, with Ashley coming out victorious in the end. However, following the match she was attacked by a mysterious woman later revealed to be Eiseth. Perth Championship Wrestling (2019) Ashley traveled to Perth, Australia following an invitation from Michael Kelley to wrestle for his promotion PCW known internationally as PWP (Pro Wrestling Perth). Ashley was originally set to face her training partner Charlie Christian but instead requested to face up-and-coming star and Melbourne, Australia native wrestler Teresa Lawrence in order to get a feel for authentic Australian wrestling and bring some attention to the 18-year-old. As requested the match was booked; Ashley Goldman vs Teresa Lawrence was set to main event an upcoming taped live event to air on Australian TV later that month. The two engaged in a fast-paced hard-hitting affair, Ashley showing her technical superiority and Teresa making use of her blinding speed to try to make up for her technical deficiencies. Ashley would ultimately reign victorious but following the match shook Teresa's hand in a mutual show of respect. Reyes De La Lucha (2019) Ashley returned to Mexico to wrestle for Reyes De La Lucha at the request of CEO Miguel Salamanca. Having trained briefly in Mexico much earlier in her career Ashley was no stranger to the Mexican Lucha Libre style of wrestling. So the match was set; Women's Lucha Libre Icon Dama Verde vs. Ashley Goldman. Ashley, of course, was still recovering from her knee injury and would not be able to keep pace with Dama Verde so instead throughout the match Ashley relied on her technical ability to contend with the Luchador. Ashley did have moments where she showcased her athleticism but these were few and far between. The match would end when Ashley would lock in her signature Arm-Trapped Crossface forcing Dama Verde to tap out. Authentic Wrestling Entertainment (2019-Present) Ashley would debut for AWE in a tag team match teaming with a close friend and personal icon in Andy Jaiden to take on The iCONS. This match was the first time the two had teamed together or had even been in the same ring. The match saw Ashley and Andy work quite well together mixing both of their dynamic fast-pace styles to defeat a more established team. On October 13th, 2019 Andy Jaiden would join The B & E Connection (Elijah Stewart & Bryce Starr) to take on Hybrid IV (NAHMO, JP Masters & Jay Williams). During the match Andy would be laid out at ringside by Jay Williams and just when she was about to recover she was attacked out of nowhere by Ashley Goldman. Ashley had now aligned herself with Hybrid IV and had turned her back on not only her former friend Andy but the fans as well. The feud between Ashley and Andy would span far beyond AWE, the two would have multiple hostile exchanges on Twitter following the betrayal. Ashley would lambast Andy for hogging all the attention from their tag team victory, she was tired of Andy being heralded as a hero of the industry as she wrestled very infrequently. Match Record Personal Life Ashley primarily resides in Windermere, FL with her brother Marcus and is an avid fan of both the Orlando City SC and the Orlando Pride Women's SC as well as the Miami Heat and Miami Dolphins. She has two siblings, her sister Derelyn is 7 years older (29) and her brother Marcus is 1 year older (24). They are all very close and are very supportive of one another, Derelyn is a Harvard Law-educated corporate lawyer and Marcus is a pro wrestler and full-time student at Stetson University's College of Law. Ashley is very close to both of her parents and often visits them on weekends and speaks with them every day on the phone. Ashley graduated with her MBA from Stetson University, a Bachelors from the University of Florida in Business Finance as well as a second Bachelors Degree in Accounting from Stetson University. She currently has said that she has no plans to quit wrestling but she is in line to inherit her father's company of which she is currently the CFO and when that day comes she will most likely hang up her boots for good. Ashley is currently dating fellow professional wrestler NAHMO, the two met while Ashley was training in the UK. They began simply as training partners but as the pair spent more time together outside of training they entered a more intimate relationship. Ashley trains and wrestles frequently in the UK so the pair get together quite often. NAHMO makes frequent trips to Florida to see Ashley and is very supportive of her career. However, the couple remains very private or as private as they can be while also being public figures, they do post pictures from time to time but in comparison to other more public couples they have a very minor internet presence. Ashley also has 4 dogs; Chelsea (4-Year-Old Golden Retriever), Grace (2-Year-Old German Shepherd), Ivan and Pebbles (Twin 1-Year-Old French Bulldogs). She refers to them as her "children" and admits to spoiling them, she went as far as to have the backyard of her Windermere home expanded in order to have a small dog park built for them away from the pool. Ashley also often volunteers at the Animal Clinic of Windermere, taking care of stray and discarded animals, she's an advocate for the adoption of pets and has publicly come out against premium pet breeding as well as the mistreatment of animals in general. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Sit-Out Butterfly Facebuster (2018-2019) ** Arm-Trapped Crossface (2018-Present) ** 450 Splash (2018-Present) * Signature Moves ** Kneeling Superkick ** Double Knee Facebreaker ** German Suplex ** Moonsault ** Roundhouse Kick * Tag Teams/Stables ** The Queendom (w/ Amaya Miraj and Angelica Black) (2017-2018) * Nicknames ** The Golden Princess * Entrance Themes ** JIKES (Ft. Nori) - Let's Fly Away (2018-Present) ** Dua Lipa - New Rules (Instrumental) (2018) ** Kiiara - Gold (Instrumental) (2018) Trivia # Ashley is fluent in 3 languages (English, German, Spanish) and is semi-fluent in French. # Ashley is a 2nd Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo and while in Japan she trained in Aikido but did not progress beyond the basics. # Ashley is a natural brunette. # Ashley and her older brother Marcus have matching ankle Tattoos which read "Storge" the Greek word for "Familial Love" which Ashley has said is the most important thing in her life. External Links Twitter YouTube Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:PS4